


February 28, 2023

by N1ghtshade



Series: Pacific Rim scribblings [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/pseuds/N1ghtshade
Summary: The only way to survive is to tell yourself it's just another day. Like all the rest.





	February 28, 2023

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [28 февраля 2023-го](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496660) by [Entrecote_of_Schrodinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger)



> I blame this random little piece on the fact that it was February 28th and I had way too many Becket feels.

This is how to survive today. Wake up, shivering in the cold flicker of lights that might lose power at any moment. Dress, don’t look at the scars on your shoulder, the narrow aching lines on your wrists, the way your bones stand out under your skin after a winter when the supply boats were held off by three blizzards, and rations stopped but work never did. Pick up your gear, put it on your right shoulder, not your left, yesterday was a bad day and you can barely move but don’t let them see or they’ll send you away. There are a hundred men waiting for your job. Climb, more carefully than usual today. It is tempting to let a glove slip, to put one foot wrong. Stay away from the edges, from the glimpses of the sea where you know he is, the only grave you have that you can visit. Don’t join him. Focus on the work, on the bubble and hiss of melting metal, the scorched smell of solder, the sparks stinging your face and hands. Don’t think about the splash of waves and the roars of monsters, the taint of Kaiju Blue in the air, the rain and wind lashing a broken, beaten Jaeger. Don’t look for him. Don’t prod the raw, ragged edges in your head, don’t stare into the darkness and hope to hear an echo. Focus on the metal, because you can fix these broken things. Don’t look down, you know your way off this Wall blindfolded. The drop is too tempting today. Eat, because there is food tonight and even through you’re numb to everything, even the gnawing ache in your stomach, you need to. Shower. Or don’t, because the water will be cold and cold tonight is dangerous. Better dirt and soot and sweat than memories. Don’t think, don’t dream, don’t cry. Don’t remember. Don’t think about yesterday, or tomorrow, because it is all the same. Today is no different. That is the only way to survive.


End file.
